coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8008 (2nd December 2012)
Plot David is still keen to conceive and books a hotel for him and Kylie. Tyrone books his and Kirsty's wedding for the 21st January. Tommy decides not to go to Tina's scan as he's uncomfortable with the situation. Fiz asks Michelle for her job back. Michelle feels sorry for her and reinstates her when Kirsty says she doesn't mind. Dennis goes for an interview for a council job. Nick leaves Kylie in charge of the bistro for a few hours as he has to go to Simon's concert with Leanne. After he leaves, Kylie discovers two parties are booked in for the same time due to Gail forgetting to pass a message onto Nick. Rita reminds Tommy of his responsibilities and he turns up at the hospital to support Tina. Mary and Emily arrange to decorate the Street for Christmas. Kylie merges the parties and puts on live music and a joint buffet. Her gamble pays off and the entertainment goes down well. Mandy warns Stella that Jason is getting ideas but she doesn't think so. Rob sacks Fiz again when he finds out she's back. David is put out when Kylie is too busy at the bistro to make their hotel date. Tina collapses in the Street. Norris, Mary and Emily overhear Gary saying she's pregnant. They assume Tommy is the father and congratulate him. Tina has anaemia and is put on tablets. Dennis gets the job as traffic management operative. Chesney tackles Tyrone about Fiz losing her job and blames him. Tommy feels shut out as the Windasses/Armstrongs look after Tina at No.6. He is embarrassed when Norris announces Tina's pregnancy to the entire pub. Nick is impressed with Kylie's handling of the double booking and promotes her to assistant manager. David tells Tommy that Tina aborted his baby. Kylie admits to Eva that she's still on the pill as she doesn't want another baby. Tommy fears for Tina's health and suggests that she aborts the baby as she's done it before. Cast Regular cast *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ruby Soames - Grace Hanrahan (Uncredited) Guest cast *Sonographer - Rachael Black *Nurse - Sarah Jane-Lee *Zack Ford - Toby Cryne *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor *Maureen Goddard - Barbara Hatwell Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Dr Carter's office *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Sonographer's room Notes *This hour-long episode was edited together from two episodes, with two production codes. It was shown on Sunday 2nd December at 7.00pm. No episodes were shown on Monday 3rd December. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tommy arrives at the clinic to support Tina during her scan, and when Norris later reveals news of the pregnancy, everyone in The Rovers assumes the baby is Tommy's; Kylie impresses Nick when he leaves her in charge of The Bistro, leading to a promotion; Kirsty feels upbeat as Tyrone books the church for the wedding; and Fiz asks to be given another chance at the factory. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,840,000 viewers (26th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns